This Diamond Ring
by Scarlett71177
Summary: Harry and Remus fib about their mission to buy engagement rings and get caught in their lie by Ginny and Tonks. HarryGinny, RemusTonks


"What'd you say?"

"What did _you_ say?"

A smirk flashed across Harry Potter's face as he pushed his glasses up further on the bridge of his nose. "I told her we were going to the Quidditch. Why, what did you tell Tonks?" Sure, he felt a slight twinge of guilt at lying to his girlfriend, but wouldn't the end justify the means?

Remus swallowed and exhaled in a broken sigh. "I couldn't lie. I told her I was running errands."

"Running errands?" Harry beamed and shook his head slightly, dodging in and out of the Saturday morning shoppers in at the far end of Diagon Alley. "Really Moony, I had no idea you were such a novice liar. Here I thought you were a Marauder- what would my dad and Sirius say?"

Remus rolled his eyes but the corners of his lips twitched. "I'd hope they'd say 'You old wolf, it's about time you settled down with a bird.'"

"I'm not going to argue with that," Harry teased, pointing toward the shop with the burgundy and gold awning hanging over the street.

"You ready?" Harry asked, feeling a swell of excitement at the thought of their shopping venture.

Remus smiled, a slight blush creeping into his cheeks. "I was born ready."

He reached the gleaming glass doors with shiny brass handles first and glanced at his reflection, straightening his collar, smoothing out the front of his shirt before gently pulling the door open, gesturing for Harry to step inside.

Beautiful, ethereal harp music drifted through the shop as their feet sunk into the plush burgundy carpet. The perimeter of the shop was lined with glass display cases, shining almost as brightly as the precious stones and metals inside.

"Mr Potter, Mr Lupin, I presume?" asked a short, white-haired wizard in a pin-striped cloak, shuffling forward and bowing slightly.

"Erm, yeah," answered Harry, feeling very out of place suddenly, glancing around the shop with wary apprehension.

"Welcome, welcome. I am Master Goldwater, I understand we're looking for a couple of engagement rings today, am I correct? Do you have something in mind?"

Harry felt his jaw slack and his eyes widen as he cast a sideways glance at Remus. The blank expression told him that his friend knew approximately as much about jewellery as he did. This was clearly disconcerting, he'd been relying on Remus' knowledge because, after all-_ didn't Remus know everything?_

"Not really," Harry replied, hooking his thumbs in the belt loops.

"Not a worry, browse our selection and don't hesitate to call me or my apprentice over if something catches your fancy."

The small wizard retreated behind the counter where a young blonde woman in emerald green robes stood smiling.

Harry moved closer to Remus and coughed softly. "Have you any idea how to buy a diamond?"

Remus took a few hesitant steps forward and stared down into the nearest display case at the various multi-faceted stones twinkling up at him. "I seem to remember your dad saying something about the 'Four C's' but don't ask me what they are, I never bothered to learn them. I didn't exactly think I'd find myself in this circumstance some day."

"Right," Harry affirmed, moving up to stand beside his friend. "Well- C's, that can't be too hard, can it? Let's see… colour, that _has_ to be one of them, right? But all diamonds are clear, aren't they? What do they mean by colour?"

"No clue. Colour, so that's one- maybe. What are the others?" Remus asked, bending low over the cases, moving his head to examine all of the rings below him. "Maybe I should have paid more attention in Potions class. Sirius and Snape's weekly squabbles provided an excellent distraction."

"Erm… cost? Isn't there some formula about what you should spend?" Harry answered, thinking better of his statement _after_ he said it. He looked quickly at Remus and noticed, in the reflection of the glass, that the pink had returned to his cheeks. Though Remus had a respectable Muggle job, finances still seemed to be a sore subject, and not something the friends discussed. "Not that it matters. It's about the symbolism and the commitment, right?" Harry cringed; he didn't think he covered up his financial faux pas very well.

"Hmm, yes," came Remus short reply as he took a step to his left.

Harry drummed his fingers on the display case, and peered up through his fringe toward the sky, as though he were asking for divine inspiration. "Contour? Surely shape must come into play. I've no clue what shape stone Ginny would like. Does Tonks have a favourite shape?"

Remus rose to his full height and looked at Harry. "I don't know. How is one supposed to ask such questions without letting the kneazle out of the bag? 'Gee, dear, I'm just curious- what shape diamond do you like?' Honestly, they don't make this terribly easy, do they? I'm glad I'm only doing this once."

"Can I offer any assistance, gentlemen?"

The young woman Harry had seen when they first entered the shop now stood before them, smiling gently.

"Yes please," Harry said with a sigh of relief. In his mind every stone was beginning to look the same and he was beginning to think he should just buy the first ring he saw.

_Surely a woman had to know what this was all about!_ "We've got three of the four C's: colour, cost, and contour- what's the fourth one?"

A soft chuckle escaped her before she squelched it by pressing her lips tightly together. Her eyes were bright, however, and crinkled at the corners. "Close, but not quite," she replied, tucking a lock of blond hair behind her ears. "The four C's are actually: Carat, Cut, Clarity, and Colour."

"I knew there was a Colour," Harry replied, elbowing Remus with a satisfied smile on his face.

The woman in the emerald green robes introduced herself as Amber, Master Goldwater's apprentice, and began to explain the characteristics of the diamonds. She went on to explain that the carat referred to the weight and mass of the diamond, clarity referred to the internal flaws within each stone, colour referenced not only the purest of stones- completely transparent with no colour, but stones of yellow, brown, blue, red, green, and pink, and finally cut did not refer to the shape of the stone, but the precise cuts made to the stones to make each diamond brilliant and reflect the maximum amount of light.

Harry didn't know about Remus, but he felt much better knowing someone in this shop knew what they were talking about. Amber showed them stones under a sort of magical microscope, letting them view it from all angles and told them what to look for when choosing a diamond.

"What's she like?" Amber asked, disturbing Harry's train of thought. "Your girl- what's she like, sometimes that can help make your decision."

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but closed it abruptly- how could he describe Ginny? How could he summarize in just a few sentences what they had been through together over the years? How could he explain true love and fate?

Amber smiled again, seemingly sensing his inarticulation. "OK, well let's try it this way. I'll explain the properties of some stones and metal- maybe they'll correspond into your relationship, remind you of your girlfriend."

Both men nodded and eagerly awaited Amber's explanation.

"Gold draws honour and happiness; it helps rid the emotions of negativity, and balances energy. Silver, on the other hand, is often worn by those who choose to serve others, it's moon oriented and augments expression."

Harry beamed. No one deserved honour and happiness more than Ginny. Not only was she optimistic, but she balanced him and made the sadness he'd known since childhood melt away. Gold was the perfect metal for Ginny.

"Shapes of stones also have their own meaning. Round stones are highly magical, often used in magical ritual. The circle symbolises eternity. The princess and emerald cut stones, like squares and rectangles can symbolise how we are grounded and the equality behind a relationship. The heart is the traditional symbol of love in every culture and was very popular here during the Muggle Victorian era. The pear shape too often signifies lust and love. Finally, the diamond, or marquise shape is an ancient rune meaning light and breakthrough. While symbolism isn't any kind of science, sometimes it helps in choosing an emotional sign to represent your relationship. I can fetch Master Goldwater if you have more questions."

Harry wasn't sure he believed it all, but he did like the idea of making Ginny's ring a deeper symbol of their relationship, something that would mean something to both of them.

With their newfound knowledge the men split up, wandering around the shop, peering through the glass case at one stone or another, finding a preference for shape and size before looking at stones under the microscope to determine the precise hue of the diamonds.

Remus seemed to find his quite quickly and paid for it with a very satisfied smile on his face. All traces of worry had evaporated from his countenance; he sat, staring at his recent purchase with wonder and awe.

It seemed to take Harry slightly longer, he'd narrowed down his choice by deciding on a gold band, so when he saw a large, round, brilliant cut, pale Cognac diamond set in a gold and diamond band he knew he'd found the right ring. The round diamond reminded him of the power possessed by the witch he wanted to marry and that their love was eternal. She had a positive outlook on life and helped create a perfect balance in his life. No ring in this shop or any other could be more perfect.

"I'll take it please," Harry declared, smiling at Amber from across the counter.

"An excellent choice," she replied, buffing the ring with a soft cloth before slipping it inside the trademark Goldwater's burgundy box with a gold bow, "and congratulations on your upcoming engagement."

"Thanks," Harry said, a smile stretching across his face at the sound of the word 'engagement.' Ginny was going to become his fiancée- his betrothed.

How far they had come in their relationship since the day they first met at Platform 9 3/4! Harry could still remember the sparkling brown eyes behind unshed tears as Ginny ran along side the train. He could think of nowhere better than the very place where he'd first seen Ginny to propose marriage to her. He'd met her there, at the platform, the first place where he'd officially come into contact with magic, the place that led him to his happy home away from home for seven years. It was that place that Harry intended to fully start his life with Ginny.

Harry paid for his purchase and hurried to show Remus the ring as the mentor told his young apprentice to take her lunch. Harry and Remus thanked Master Goldwater and exited the shop just ahead of Amber, pocketing the ring boxes before stepping out into the bright sunlight.

"Thanks again for all your help," Harry declared, extending his hand towards Amber.

She smiled, shaking Harry's hand first and then Remus'. "The pleasure was mine, the two of you chose lovely rings. Your fiancées will the thrilled, truly."

"Our experience might not have been so positive without your expertise," Remus said, falling into step beside her and Harry as they made their way back toward _the Leaky Cauldron_.

Harry looked down at his watch- the Quidditch game was still underway, and he didn't have to worry about his alibi or his well-meaning lie just yet. "Let us buy you lunch or something," Harry offered, inclining his head towards the pub.

Amber laughed softly and her cheeks reddened as she bit her lip and looked down at the cobblestone path. "It's OK, I'm just glad I could help. If you want to thank me, look me up on your first anniversary and tell me how beautiful your weddings were."

"Deal," Harry replied, passing by Gringotts'.

An odd feeling came over him suddenly; a feeling as if someone was watching him. He turned and looked over his right shoulder, seeing the entrance to Knockturn Alley. He swallowed with difficulty, falling behind Remus and Amber slightly as he strained to see if there was anyone he knew lurking in the shadows.

Seeing no one, Harry turned and looked over his other shoulder. Surely the few remaining Death Eaters would not be so bold, or stupid, as to plan an attack in Diagon Alley in the middle of a sunny spring afternoon. Still, he could not shake the feeling.

Perhaps it was someone of a different brand of evil… someone like Rita Skeeter perhaps. Harry could almost imagine the headlines now. _Harry Potter Exits Goldwater's Jewellery with Woman in Tow! Is the Saviour of the Wizarding World Caught in a Bizarre Love Triangle?_ He stood up on tip toe, half expecting the flash of light and smoke from Rita's photographer's camera- but instead, he only saw the bright green and white awning at Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

Remus and Amber were chatting about the NEWT requirements for Alchemy when Harry heard his name being called and instantly recognised the voice.

It was Ginny.

The feeling of anxiety heightened as his eyes rapidly scanned the street and storefronts for a familiar face. It was another voice, however, that alerted Harry to her whereabouts.

"Oy, Harry! Remus!"

Tonks beamed at Lupin as she rose from one of the small café tables at the ice cream parlour, her neon green T-shirt nearly as loud as her voice. She caught her ankle on the leg of her chair and swore emphatically as she dragged it behind her, the offending piece of furniture almost tripping her up in the process.

"Wotcher!"

She ran through the crowd, ice cream cone wobbling precariously in her hand as she leapt towards Remus, wrapping her arms around him, standing up on tip toe to press a kiss to his lips. "Rum raisin?" she asked, offering him a bite of her ice cream.

Harry's gaze shifted rapidly between the young blonde woman at his side who was smiling at Remus and Tonks, and Ginny, sitting at a round café table outside Fortescue's. Her brow was furrowed in confusion as she stood, leaving her sundae at the table, and slowly walked over.

"I'm sorry, Amber, I- erm- ought to go. Thanks again for all your help," Harry said, turning to Amber who seemed to appraise Ginny as she neared.

"Don't worry- the ring will be perfect," she replied, inclining her head at Ginny. "Good luck."

Harry nodded affirmatively, watching her walk away and Ginny approach. He couldn't help but wonder if Ginny knew Amber, he didn't seem to remember her from Hogwarts, but that didn't mean Ginny wouldn't. What if she put two and two together?

"Harry?" Ginny asked, sweeping an escaped lock of hair away from her face before leaning in to peck his cheek. "I thought you were going to the Quidditch today? Were they sold out? What am I saying; I can't believe the Cannons would be sold out this late in the season."

Ginny stood before him, waiting for him to speak, but he wasn't sure what to say now that he'd essentially been caught. He opened his mouth to say… something, but thought better of it when he received a panicky glance from Remus.

Tonks looked first at Harry before shifting her gaze back to Remus. "You were going to the Quidditch? I thought you had errands to run?"

"I- " Remus and Harry both stammered, looking back and forth between each other and their girlfriends. Harry felt warm suddenly, and certainly a whole swarm of butterflies were assaulting his insides. Perhaps he hadn't thought this out as clearly as he should have. What was he to say now?

"Erm- " Harry began, looking nervously around the street, noticing strangers take note of their conversation. He looked at the melting hot fudge sundae on the table and bought himself an extra moment. "Your ice cream," he said, closing a hand around Ginny's bicep, drawing her back to the table in front of the ice cream parlour.

_Ice cream?_ He closed his eyes and cursed his own stupidity. Lying was a mistake- a huge one. Why couldn't he have just told Ginny he was nipping out to run errands- like Remus did, _he_ didn't seem to be in trouble. No, on the contrary, Tonks was smiling up at him and offering him more ice cream. Damn that Remus and his integrity!

The lines in Ginny's forehead were becoming more pronounced as her brows drew closer together- _never a good sign._ She slumped in her chair and folded her arms across her chest, fixing a scowl on her face.

Remus seemed to send Harry an apology by way of a sympathetic gaze, but pulled Tonks chair out for her, earning him even more points. Harry gritted his teeth and took the seat next to Ginny.

"I- didn't go to the Quidditch, obviously," Harry began, not feeling too well suddenly. If looks could Avada Kedavra then he'd be lying on the cobblestone, smoke rising from his lifeless body. Harry swallowed and looked over at Remus for some help.

"Harry asked me to go, but I had some errands to run today and couldn't make it," he offered, wrapping an arm around Tonks.

"Yeah! And so I decided to come with him, you know, to keep him company," Harry said lamely, leaning forward, resting his elbows on his knees. He arched his eyebrows and smiled up at Ginny, sincerely hoping it would pacify her.

It didn't appear to have worked.

"Then why do you look so guilty?" she countered.

Tonks let out a low whistle and nodded, licking up the ice cream melting over the rim of the cone. "She's got a point, Harry, you do have a look on your face like the kneazle that ate the snidget, you know."

"And who was that blonde girl I saw you with?" Ginny inquired, diving back into the soupy hot fudge sundae. "Did you meet her while running your _errands_?"

Harry rubbed his hands over his face, knocking his glasses askew. This was getting out of hand- it was just supposed to be a simple fib and now Ginny had a look on her face that could rival a Hungarian horntail's stare.

"We just met her at the other end of the Alley," Remus offered.

_Well, at least it wasn't a lie._

"Yeah, Remus is right," Harry said with an eager nod, re-affixing his glasses.

"And Remus speaks for you now? No offence, Remus," Ginny retorted, her gaze leaving Harry's for a moment.

"None taken," Remus answered quickly, clearly better than Harry at knowing when to keep his gob shut.

"Look, Harry, I don't mind if you piss a Saturday away, but something is going on here, and I don't appreciate being lied to."

The anger in her expression melted away to reveal pain and hurt. His whole plan had backfired, spectacularly at that. What choice did he have? Continue lying to the woman he wanted to propose to, or fess up- ruining the surprise?

He let out a long sigh and looked down at the pavement, watching the little ants scurry around a large pool of melted ice cream. Was hurting Ginny worth saving the surprise? Did it matter _where_ or _when_ he proposed?

Harry rose from his chair and dug deep into his pocket, pulling out the ring box. He could no longer contain his smile, though his hands shook as he removed the lid from the box. "This is why I came to Diagon Alley today," he confessed. "I had something very special to buy here."

He knelt down, revealing the box which showcased the brilliant diamond ring and failed to notice the dozens of onlookers watching the Boy-Who-Lived, propose to his girlfriend. Ginny inhaled sharply, covering her mouth with her hand as crystalline tears welled up in her brown eyes.

"Ginny, will you marry me?"

The words seem to liberate themselves from his mouth so easily, so naturally, he had no doubt it was the right moment. Harry smiled up at her, holding her gaze, wanting to watch, not only hear, her reply spill from her lips.

She nodded eagerly and bit back her laughter before finally whispering the word "Yes."

* * *

"If that wasn't the sweetest thing ever, I don't know what is," Tonks said, tossing a broken biscuit to a fuzzy, grey gosling in Regent's Park. "I think it's lovely that Harry wanted your help in choosing Ginny's ring. You could have just told me, you know. I wouldn't have spilled the beans."

She turned her head slightly toward him, her coy gaze finding his for only a moment before turning away and breaking off another piece of biscuit for the squabbling goslings in the pond. Remus chuckled nervously, feeling his heart beat a little faster in his chest.

_Did she know?_

_Would she rifle through his pockets while offering to do the laundry?_

He hadn't given much thought to _when_ he might propose, but he had spoken to the Tonks' in an attempt to be traditional.

"Oh, well I had my own errand to do- and besides, Harry swore me to secrecy. Marauder's oath." He could feel the ring box occupying the space in his pocket, pressing against his hip.

She stepped closer to the pond and tossed the last piece of biscuit to the smallest gosling lagging behind. "Did you buy me anything?" she asked hopefully, batting her eyelashes.

"Erm- like what?"

She brushed the crumbs off her hands and rejoined Remus, looping her arm through his, resuming their stroll on the pea gravel path. "Oh, I don't know- chocolate perhaps?" Her eyebrows disappeared beneath the pink fringe sweeping gently across her forehead.

Relief washed over him and he couldn't help but smile at her youth and exuberance. "Sorry love, I didn't."

"Rats," she said emphatically, her face scrunching up into an adorably disappointed expression. She bumped his hip with hers and grinned, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Just think- we'll have a wedding to go to- isn't that so exciting? I never thought Harry had it in him to propose to Ginny right there in Diagon Alley, but it really was romantic, wasn't it? Just imagine how excited Molly and Arthur'll be, planning a wedding. I wonder what date they'll pick. And Ginny- won't she just be about the most gorgeous bride you've ever seen?"

She rattled on without taking a breath. True, they hadn't spoken a great deal about a wedding in their future, but it was obvious to him now, as they stood in Regent's Park at dusk that she had been thinking about it- quite a lot, perhaps. Maybe as much as he had.

"No," he said suddenly, the crunching of their shoes on the gravel ceasing as he halted them and came to stand in front of her, taking both of her small hands in his. "She won't be the most beautiful bride I've ever seen. You will."

She blushed and rolled her eyes, shaking her head in disbelief. "Oh hush up. What are you trying to get in good graces for? Trying to get a leg over tonight, are you?"

She jiggled his hand, as if to spur him to resume their walk, but he pressed on, refusing to let the moment go. "No, I mean it. I told you I had an errand today, didn't I?"

Remus let go of her hands and reached into his pocket, producing the burgundy box from Goldwater's. "I saw something that caught my fancy today."

"Get out!" Tonks replied, utterly stunned. "Blimey I have to sit down."

She plunked down on the gravel, nearly falling over, and shielded her eyes as she let out a slow breath.

"Don't you want to see it?" Remus asked, slightly concerned at her reaction.

"Well _yeah_!" she replied quickly, her head snapping up to meet his gaze. "Let us have a look."

Unlike Harry's, his hands didn't shake as he removed the top from the box to reveal a faint pink emerald-cut diamond set in silver. He would tell her one day why he chose it and how much it reminded him of their relationship.

"Oh it's gorgeous!" she exclaimed, her voice reduced to a whisper. Her eyes were bright- nearly as brilliant as the diamond, and she covered her mouth with her slender fingers.

Remus took a deep breath and dropped to one knee, holding the open box in front of her. "So, Nymphadora Tonks, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

The question hung in the air for what seemed like an eternity. _What if he had interpreted her all wrong? What if she didn't want to get married at all?_

He swallowed, fairly expecting her to say no' before she lunged forward, knocking him into the gravel. Falling on top of him, she took his face between her hands and pressed her lips to his.

"Is that a 'yes-kiss' or a 'thanks for asking, but bugger off-kiss?'" Remus questioned, ignoring the painful pebbles digging into his skin, choosing instead to feel Tonks' lips stretch into a smile.

"It's a 'yes-kiss,' you sneaky git," she answered, kissing him again. "And so was that one and every one for the rest of our lives. Oh sweet Merlin- " she giggled "The rest of our lives- isn't that exciting? Put the ring on me!"

She straddled his thighs and helped him into a sitting position. Remus pulled the ring from the box and extended his hand for hers. He slipped the band on her third finger and leaned down to press a kiss to her knuckles.

"And I thought Harry's proposal was romantic. Remus Lupin, you never cease to surprise me- and I hope you never will."

* * *

Written for Margaret67 


End file.
